1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to an organic light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display devices may be largely classified as a light emitting type device and a light receiving type device. The light emitting type device includes a cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, an electro luminescent device, etc. The light receiving type device may include a liquid crystal display. The electro luminescent device may have merits such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and rapid response time, and is of interest as a next generation display device. The electro luminescent device may be an inorganic electro luminescent device or an organic electro luminescent device according to the material forming an emission layer.
The organic electroluminescent device emits light through the electrical excitation of a fluorescent organic compound, and may be employed for a display. The organic electroluminescent display is of interest as a next generation display device, and may solve the limitations of a liquid crystal display and realize driving at a low voltage, a thin panel, wide viewing angles, rapid response time, etc.